Axis
Axis is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: BORGneo'', where he finished in second place, receiving one jury vote to win. Profile Axis is a well known personality in the r/survivor discord server. Having been in the server since day 1, he had a lot of connections going into BORGneo. He was known for his brutal honesty and hardheadedness, which ultimately cost him the title of Sole Survivor in Borgneo. After BORGneo, Axis became a member of production for ORGstralia. In ORGfrica, Axis was promoted to Executive Producer, a position he holds to this day. BORGneo On day 1, Axis had many people approach him. One of the people who approached him was ChocolateLab, referred to as Chocolate, and they created a 7 man alliance consisting of Axis, Chocolate, Arlo, Connor, Layne, Mario, and Kory. This 7 initially set their sights on Veropia. On day 2, however, Arlo, Mario, Layne, and Connor came to Axis about Chocolate wanting him gone first out of the alliance. As a result, CLAAW was formed, an anagram for the players in the alliance at the time. This would eventually become CLAIM, consisting of the same people. As a result of Chocolate's overplaying, Axis decided he wanted to take Chocolate out over Veropia first. He tipped Veropia off to the fact that Chocolate was gunning for him, and it appeared that Chocolate was set to go home in a 6-4 fashion. However, Veropia punched a gift horse in the mouth, and ratted Axis out to Chocolate. When it came down to Axis' word vs. Veropia's, Axis had more people vouching for his honesty with the CLAIM alliance, which resulted in Veropia's unanimous elimination. The next time Axis attended tribal council was with Rattana, in which he had swapped with his two closest allies Connor and Layne. It was here where the three-amigos alliance was created, which is where Axis' loyalty lied for most of the game. At Rattana's first tribal council, the three-amigos tried to convince Angela to flip on Tagi in order to avoid rocks. Initially, she did not, and Axis was tied with Chris in a 3-3 vote. On the revote, however, Angela flipped, sending Chris home 3-1. In the meantime, Axis was under the impression that Mario was going to flip in order to get rid of Chocolate, however, Mario worked with Chocolate to get rid of Cathal. At this point, Axis believed that Mario was on Chocolate's sides of the numbers. Rattana lost the next challenge, and Axis felt indebted to Angela for flipping. He advocated to keep Angela around, while Connor wanted to keep Matt, as they were close friends outside of the game. As Layne was indecisive about who to get rid of, the three-amigos took it to Andrew, a mutual ally, to decide who to go. Ultimately, Matt was eliminated in a 4-1 vote, and with it, the end of a friendship between Connor and Matt. At the next swap, it was announced both tribes would be going to tribal council, with one member on each tribe being immune. Axis got his allies to throw the challenge for him, securing his spot in the final 12. At this point in the game, Axis wanted to keep taking shots at Chocolate's side of the numbers. As a result, he targeted Akos for working with Chocolate in the past. Akos was eliminated 5-1-1, with Akos casting his vote for Connor and Zaden self-voting. At this point in the game, Chocolate approached Axis, blackmailing and threatening him to do what Chocolate wants. Chocolate threatened an idol he would be giving to Zaden, which Axis took into account when planning the next vote. When Pagong lost the challenge, Axis knew he was going to be on the hot seat. He believed Mario was against him, and he knew that Zaden was going to be voting against him, potentially with an idol. However, Axis knew that the players in power were Maj and Pao, both of which were allies of Andrew, so Axis used that connection to win those two over. Using the 4-2 advantage, they split the vote on Mario and Zaden, telling Mario to vote for Pao in order to potentially avoid a 3 way tie. It surprisingly worked, resulting in a seemingly messy but extremely calculated 2-2-1-1 vote, which ultimately led to Zaden's unanimous elimination on revote. When the merge came around, Axis lost the immunity challenge narrowly to Chocolate. However, Axis was still publicly targeting Chocolate's side of the numbers. As such, Axis decided to target Kory; however, unbeknownst to Axis, Kory and IAWY had repaired their rocky pre-merge relationship and formed a close bond and a secret alliance, and IAWY used his Tagi connections to stack votes on Mario instead. Despite this, Chocolate's petty vote against Axis resulted in a 5-5-1 vote, allowing for a revote. Axis deliberated heavily at this point, but decided it was not worth fighting IAWY in order to keep Mario, as Axis felt the damage was done to the relationship once Axis had decided to split votes against him at the prior tribal council. Mario was voted out on the revote by a vote of 8-1. At the next tribal council, Axis failed to win immunity again. He felt that he was definitely the next to go at this point, however, Axis' closest ally Layne, was able to play both sides. Layne learned that the plan was to blindside Connor instead of Axis, and Layne used one of his two idols to save Connor and idol Chocolate out. Chocolate left 3-7*. After Chocolate's elimination, three players quit. Pao, Connor, and Arlo all left as a result of the emotional distress caused by BORGneo. During this time, Layne and Axis performed photoshop-gate, where Layne photoshopped a new idol note and handed it to Axis. Axis used this note and bluffed an idol to Kory, knowing that either Kory would be willing to work with him at that point and time, or tell everyone in the game about the idol, which is exactly what Axis wanted. At final 6, Axis recognized the threats to win the game - IAWY, Kory, and his closest ally and friend, Layne. Knowing this, he wanted to gun for Kory at the final 6. However, with Kory winning immunity, Axis was forced to choose between Layne and IAWY. It was a rather easy choice between the two, however, Axis was unhappy with having to backstab one of his closest friends outside of the game. IAWY left the game in a 3-1-1-1* vote, and left with the words, "Axis I hate you with every fiber of my being." After IAWY's elimination, Axis felt that he was the cause for a lot of the darkness that BORGneo had come to represent. He couldn't help but feel responsible for the destruction of relationships and the constant hatred within the season. Despite his best efforts to remain heroic, which is to say he believed fighting Chocolate and do what he needed to do to survive, he became the villain in everyone else's eyes. Axis struggled at this point to be certain of whether he, himself, viewed himself as a hero, or a villain. Regardless, Axis trudged on knowing his only win condition was to eliminate Kory and Layne at the next two tribal councils. At final 5, he knew Kory was a bigger challenge threat and Axis was unwilling to backstab his closest ally at this point, however, Andrew and Maj worked with Kory, and Layne was eliminated in a 3-2 vote. This was the first time Axis voted incorrectly in the game, and as a result, he lost his one and only friend in the game. At the final 4, the final immunity challenge came down to Axis and Kory. As a result of a mistake by production, they were to go head to head in a tiebreaker challenge. Axis offered Kory a deal - if Kory were to concede the challenge to him, he would not vote for Kory at that tribal council. Despite his intention to stay true to his word, Kory declined the offer, and Axis won the final immunity challenge. As a result, Kory was eliminated 3-1. At final tribal council, it was characterized by the personal attacks and hatred of the final three by the jury members. Chocolate and IAWY were particularly hostile, driving Maj to the point of tears. Axis, knowing the pain he caused, admitted and understood the hate of the jury, but despite this, he still felt he deserved it. Through his best efforts at final tribal council, Axis lost in a 6-1-0 vote to Andrew, claiming 2nd place. Soon after the season, Axis came to terms with the fact that he was never going to win in any combination of a final tribal council. He understood that the enemies he made and the risks he took resulted in a jury unwilling to vote for him, which was ultimately his demise in BORGneo. Voting History *= Axis was tied with Chris, so he was unable to vote during revote. Trivia * Axis had the most mentions out of any player in SurvivORG history, at 1,764 mentions in his respective season. Wavey eventually took over this record, at 2,947 mentions. (7/11/2018) * Counting revotes, Axis is the only finalist in SurvivORG history to be a part of more votes premerge than postmerge. * Axis and Andrew were the first Orglumni to become production following their season. They were followed by Akos, Mario, Mcspecies, and KiloKish. Sponge and Ali became a part of production after their season, however, they were production in at least one season before their own. * Axis was the last BORGneo player standing in ORG Stars, which as of this writing is ongoing. Category:Contestants Category:Producers Category:BORGneo Contestants Category:2nd Place Category:Finalists Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants